After the Gods Chapter 1
by luvwrestlinfangurl
Summary: Hope you guys like it!


**This is a fic about what happens to Sally after Poseidon bombs her life.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any PJO characters.**

* * *

 _Age 23_

 _Manhattan, Coconut West Beach_

Sally Jackson strolled along Coconut West Beach, the soft grains of sand slipping through her toes. Dressed in a purple tank top and low cut denim jeans, Sally looked gorgeous, her curly brown hair flying in the wind and her soft brown eyes giving her the appearance of a gentle doe.

Under the sea, the sea god Poseidon was in a deep slump. His wife Amphitrite had been on vacation for a looong time, and he was getting bored without any pretty girls to chat up.

He so happened to glance up and sprang out of his throne. At that moment, Sally was looking her very best, one part of her hair tucked behind her ear, the other covering half her face in a soft mop of curls. Her large, innocent eyes reflected the golden light of the setting sun, and the shadows accentuated her high cheekbones and tiny, upturned nose. With a splash of freckles across her nose and the warm smile that spread across her face, Poseidon thought that she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

Immediately, he willed the waters to propel him to the surface.

As it so happened, Sally was staring at the crystal clear water, her favourite shade of sea-green, the light of the sun breaking the crest of the foamy waves and glittering like diamonds.

"Oh Poseidon," She prayed to her favourite god. "The sea looks so beautiful this evening. Help me find a man with eyes just like this sea."

As if somehow summoned by her prayer, Poseidon shot out of the water, the waves spreading out from him in a curlicue, and dolphins leaping all around him in the spray of water.

Sally Jackson stepped back, shocked and speechless. For all her prayers, she'd never dreamed that Poseidon would actually speak to her in person. Maybe she'd wished for too many things.

"Oh, my lord." She kneeled on the soft sand. "If I have prayed for too much, please accept my humble apology. I never dreamed that my wishes would affect you."

"Dear lady." Poseidon helped her to her feet. "You have nothing to apologise for. In fact, I would like to thank you! You added the colour to the world, brightening it with your extraordinary beauty."

Sally blushed. This was the most genuine compliment she'd ever been paid. Unless this was a joke? She peered anxiously into his eyes, searching for signs of hidden laughter. But she never found one.

She was immediately distracted by his gorgeous were the exact colour of the sea, glittering and sea-green, deepened with emerald hues. His skin was tan and his face crinkled with smile lines as he gazed at her. The beard that he wore was neatly kempt and an overpoweringly strong smell of the ocean breeze nearly knocked her over.

"I do recall you praying to find a man with eyes like the sea." Poseidon smiled at her. "I think I've found you one. I hope you'll find him the perfect match."

Blushing fiercely, Sally Jackson combed back her soft hair with one hand. "Lord Poseidon-"

But he interrupted her, flashing that charming grin and saying, "Lovers do not call each other Lord and Lady. You may call me Poseidon, Sally. I hope we'll be happy together."

 _Age 24_

 _Manhattan, Upper West Side_

Poseidon materialised with a poof. He looked around anxiously, but sensed no immortal. Why Sally chose to live in this place he could not understand!

Her neighbours were yelling out vulgarities, the children playing football. Some were screaming at each other, and Poseidon resisted the urge to turn them all into stone. He'd offered to build Sally a pearl palace at the bottom of the sea. Amphitrite wouldn't mind; all she cared about was that he took care of their children, which he did.

But his foolish Sally had turned the offer down. "You're very sweet, darling. But _we_ want someplace normal. I need somewhere normal to raise our child." She rested her hand on the bump that was soon to become his child.

Block 23. Block 25. Block 27! Poseidon pressed the doorbell and it was immediately flung open.

"Poseidon? Poseidon!" Sally threw her arms around the god, who hugged her back carefully, minding her pregnant belly. She smelt so good, wearing an old purple sweater and a loose flowery white dress patterned with sunflowers. Her hair was scrunched back and she rested her hands on the now obvious bump.

"I didn't expect you to visit!" Sally pulled him in. "The last time, you said that you and Zeus-"

"Shhh, darling." Poseidon put a finger to his lips warningly. "Zeus cannot know that I am here. We have still not resolved our little, ah, _issue._ "

Sally understood and changed the subject. "Well, then, what will we call our son?"

"It's a boy? Let's name him after a greek hero!"

"Good idea! Let's see, Hercules?"

"Too much of a name to live up to. I have no doubt my son will be a great hero, but perhaps performing the twelve labours may be too much for him."

"You're right." Sally Jackson considered the heroes carefully. "Um, Phaethon?"

"The boy who crashed Apollo's sun chariot?" Poseidon shook his head. "Meleager?"

"That stuck-up boy? My child should never be named after him!" Sally thought and thought. "I know! Perseus!"

Poseidon thought about this. Perseus was a legendary hero, one of the best. Sure he was Zeus' kid, but nearly all of them were. Perseus didn't do anything stupid; he had a happy ending and he died naturally of old age.

"I like it!" Poseidon declared. "Perseus it shall be!"

Leaning close to his son, he whispered a blessing, "May you be an even greater hero than Perseus was, and live well, my son."

 _Age 25_

 _Manhattan, Upper West Side_

Poseidon was so excited that he could hardly keep still. All he had to do was wait until all the important paperwork and machines had been delivered, then he could finally see his new son!

Amphitrite glanced over at him from where she was sewing a seaweed quilt. "Hmm, I wonder why you're so… jumpy."

"I'm not jumpy." Poseidon shook his left leg and then his right arm. "I'm keeping loose."

Amphitrite sighed and put down her needle and thread. "It's that woman, isn't it? She gave birth?"

"Well," Poseidon could see no way out of this. "Yes and I would like to see my child."

"Zeus did say that you couldn't have any more children, you know."

"He denied the law himself! Had that girl, Thalia Grace, wasn't it?"  
"Yes, and she turned into a tree." Amphitrite folded her smooth, marble-coloured arms.

"That won't happen to Perseus. I'll keep him safe; ring up Camp Half-Blood." Poseidon tried to reassure his wife.

"How do you know he won't die before he reaches the camp? What kind of a father are you?"

"One that's trying to do his job!" Poseidon took deep breaths to calm down. "Look, my dear, Sally already gave birth to Perseus, and there's nothing I can do about it. I can't talk to him much, and you know that I have to reduce physical contact with him once he reaches his seventh month. I need to see him these few opportunities that the gods have blessed me with."

Amphitrite heaved a great sigh. "Oh, very well. You haven't been spending enough time with _our_ children, though. You've been too preoccupied with Sally Jackson. What gods are we to fall to the qualms of mortals? Never mind, I know that you won't visit her after those seven months, so, go on."

Poseidon beamed. "Thank you, my dear!" he kissed Amphitrite on the cheek and disappeared in a stream of bubbles.

He reappeared in Sally Jackson's apartment nearly instantly.

"Poseidon?" Sally called. "Is that you?"

"Yes, Sally." Poseidon darted into Perseus' new room. He had helped Sally paint it and he was quite proud of their work.

The room depicted Coconut West Beach, where he and Sally met. The sky was a light shade of blue, the sand a soft pink rose, and the sea was a darker shade of blue and sea-green, Sally's favourite colour.

Perseus' cot was in the corner, painted white. All his books were in a bookshelf and his toys were piled in a corner. Sally was bending over the cot, peering at something inside, but she looked up and smiled at Poseidon when he came in.

"Look at our little Percy." She said, taking his hand and leading him over to the cot. "Isn't he beautiful?"

The baby had fat, chubby cheeks, and a few tufts of black hair. His eyes were closed, and his fists were clenched, in a deep sleep.

"You know what I love about him?" Sally whispered. She gently slid one of Perseus' eyelids up to reveal a bright, sea-green eye, the same colour of the sea and of Poseidon's eyes. "It's so beautiful!"

"Yes." Poseidon was delighted to see that Perseus was a healthy-looking baby boy, and a very handsome one at that!

"He'll have all the ladies lining up to see him." he whispered to Sally.

"Takes after his father, doesn't he?" Sally said dryly.

"Of course." Poseidon reached into the cot and held a hand over Perseus' face. "May you be forever safe. I hope you will be a great hero and do me proud."

He turned to Sally. "M-my love, I have something to say."

"Mhm. Go on."

"I-I can't see you, or P-Perseus any more."

For a moment, Sally was silent, playing with a loose strand of hair. "Is it because we're not worthy of your attention?"

"No!" Poseidon couldn't believe she thought that. "I love you and Perseus!"

"Then Amphitrite?"

"No. Well, she doesn't want me to see you, but that's not it. Zeus decreed that all gods must reduce physical contact with their mortal offspring."

"And you're going to listen to him?"

"Sally, I don't have a choice. I want Perseus to grow up safe. I'll send him to Camp Half-Blood, okay?"

"That's all you have to offer for abandoning us?"

"I'm really really really sorry, Sally." Poseidon grabbed her hand. "Please say you'll forgive me!"

It was hard for him to read Sally's thoughts. "So you want to drop into my life like a tornado, bless me with a son, and then whirl out again while you turned my life upside-down?"

"Yes?"

"Oh my god, I can't take this any more." Sally took a deep breath, and then Poseidon could see that her eyes were filling with tears.

"Don't cry!" he begged, wrapping his arms around her.

He could feel her whole body shuddering and heaving with sobs.

"You could find another husband." he suggested. "One to keep you safe, one that can mask Perseus' aura until he can go to camp."

"I don't want another husband!" Sally sobbed. "I only want you!"

* * *

 **Pls review, guys! What age do you want Sally to be next? What do you guys want** **to happen? Review and let me know!**

 **Luv you guys!**

 **luv_wrestlin_fan_gurl**


End file.
